Tainting the Pure
by melzdog123
Summary: Alucard hasn't been getting enough fresh blood, so he begins to attack the staff the Hellsing mansion. Integra isn't exactly pleased, so she offers him a solution. May or may not be a one-shot, depends on the feedback.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people. Welcome to my first Hellsing fanfiction. This is my first time publishing in 2 years, so bear with me. I'm not sure if this is a one-shot or not, so feedback is appreciated. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Guess who doesn't own what?**

"ALUCARD! ENOUGH!"

Alucard stopped just short of sinking his fangs into the maid's neck. He backed away slowly from the terrified servant and turned to Integra. "Yes?"

Integra gave him a deadly glare. "You are not to drink the blood of any of the servants. I have told you before. You are not to disobey a direct order. Am I understood?"

Alucard kneeled before Sir Integra. "Yes, my master."

"Good. Now get out of my sight before I blow a hole in your head," she threatened, then turned to the maid and said, "You may leave."

The servant gave them both a frightened glance and scampered away, looking over her shoulder every few seconds. Alucard gave a quiet chuckle. Integra gave him a final glance and turned on her heel, stomping to her office.

The Nosferatu gave a grin and called out to her, "I wouldn't have to attack the staff if I was given blood more often."

Integra turned around and stared at him. "You are given blood every evening!"

Alucard rolled his eyes. "That is not true blood. It is shit. There is no flavor to it, it is cold, and it is shit. I need warm blood from a living source…" he narrowed his eyes at her, "…at least a little bit more often so that I don't attack the slaves."

It was true, Integra realized. The last time she had given him blood was when he had returned from his 30 year absence-about 5 months ago; she should have expected this. "Very well," said Integra as she turned once again towards her office. "Come."

Alucard's eyes widened; he hadn't expected her to give in so easily. But he wasn't lying; even though he was given blood every night, it wasn't enough. Then, with an insane grin, he followed her to her office.

Master and servant arrived in the study shortly. Integra made her way to her desk, sat down, pulled out a cigar and began puffing away. Alucard, on the other hand, leaned against the wall next to the door and observed his master intently. Integra seemed to be pondering something; she was staring at her desk, but it was obvious that her mind was far away.

"Master?"

Integra exhaled a puff of smoke. She seemed to have made a decision. The leader of the Hellsing Organization stood up and went around to the other side of the desk, where she sat down.

"Lock the door and come here," she ordered.

Alucard raised an eyebrow but said nothing. After locking the door, he approached his master and fell to one knee, looking up at her. Integra offered her arm to Alucard and said,

"I don't feel like using the letter opener. Pick your spot."

Alucard gaped at her. "But master, you understand-"

"Have I not made myself clear, servant? Bite me, Alucard."

The vampire met her eyes once more; his grin widened. "Yes Integra, my master." Alucard gently took her arm and removed her glove with his teeth, scraping his fangs against her skin; he rolled the sleeve of her jacket up. Then, with the utmost care, the vampire placed a cool kiss directly on the inside of her wrist. Going a step further, he traced her veins with his tongue. Integra shivered involuntarily, and it wasn't in fear.

Alucard then took his own gloves off and took her hand in both of his. He kissed his way up from her fingertips to her palm and then finally to her wrist. Without further ado, he sunk his fangs sharply into her flesh.

Integra cried out; however, the pain lessened immediately, and all she felt was intense pleasure with an occasional dull sting. When she had gotten somewhat used to the sensations coursing through her body, she observed her servant.

His eyes were closed; one of his hands was grasping hers while the other was grabbing onto her forearm. She watched the way his throat moved as he swallowed. Every so often he moaned or grunted in pleasure at the feel of the delectable virgin blood sliding down his throat.

While Alucard was feasting on his master's blood, he felt her sight on him. The servant opened his eyes and looked at Integra, meeting her gaze. Slowly, he released her wrist and gave it a few licks to staunch the bleeding.

"Why did you stop?" she questioned.

Alucard rose to his feet and said, "Since you decided to join the undead, I must partake from your neck. It's tradition."

Integra sighed. Why did he have to stop? It felt so damn good!

Alucard gave a quiet chuckle. "Fear not, my master. Soon it will feel even better; the pleasure is unimaginable." He offered his hand to her. Without hesitation, she took it.

In one swift motion, Alucard pulled Integra to her feet and behind him. Then, with the sweep of an arm, he scattered everything from her desk onto the floor. After that he grabbed his master around the waist and placed her lying down on the desk, earning a surprised gasp. Without waiting to hear her opinion, he quickly laid on top of her, placing a knee between her legs and his hands on either side of her head.

He lowered his head down to her ear and whispered, "Are you scared, Integra? Do you wish to stop? No, I don't think so. I can feel your body, your blood screaming for me. Do you truly want me so badly?"

Integra scowled, despite her predicament. She grabbed his face with both hands and said, "I've already told you TWICE, don't make me repeat myself. Turn me into a Nosferatu. THIS IS THE LAST TIME I WILL REPEAT THIS ORDER, UNDERSTOOD?"

The vampire grinned. "Yes, my master." Then, to Integra's surprise, he kissed her, pressing his lips against hers roughly.

Integra immediately responded and threaded her hands into his long, dark hair. Alucard kissed along her jaw, leading to her neck. He came to a stop where he could feel her pulse strongest-the jugular. Then, without hesitation, he chomped down on her neck and began to once again drain her of her precious blood.

The leader of the Hellsing organization moaned. _This _was ecstasy. _This _was euphoria. She bucked her hips against Alucard, which made him grunt.

With his master urging him on, Alucard drained the last drops of Integra's blood from her body. He pulled away from her neck and looked her in the eyes. The last Hellsing gave him a small tired smile and closed her blue eyes; her breathing ceased.

Alucard sat up on the desk, bringing his master up with him. If someone unknown to them had walked into the study, it would have seemed as if the man was mourning the loss of his lover. But to a person with keen eyesight and good observation skills, he would have seen the crazed grin on his face and the blood dripping down his face. If this person had been intelligent, he would have turned around and fled the room as fast as he could.

"Arise, my mast- no. Arise, my Draculina. Join me as a true Nosferatu. Arise, for the time of the medians has come! The incorruptible has been corrupted, the pure has been tainted. The hunter has turned into its own prey, into the hunted. Rise, my Countess, and join the night with me!"

As Alucard spoke those words, Integra opened her eyes; her gaze landed upon him. "Yes, my Count."

Alucard threw his head back and gave the utmost insane, evil and powerful laugh Integra had ever heard. "Finally! So long, have I waited for this day. At last, you are _mine._" He crushed his mouth against hers, relishing the feel of her lips. Integra responded immediately, nipping his bottom lip hard enough to draw the liquid she so much craved.

They broke apart; Alucard gave a small chuckle. "You crave my ancient blood, do you not? Drink, my Draculina, and become a true Nosferatu."

Integra laughed quietly, showing her newly acquired fangs. Then, with an arm wrapped around her count's neck and the other around his torso, the newborn vampire sunk her canines deep into her maker's neck.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Tainting the Pure. Critiques are appreciated and reviews are adored. REALLY.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I was about halfway done with this chapter when my laptop was stolen at 5am along with the pretty flat-screen TV. While I was at home. Sleeping. Majorly pissed. Then, I had an issue with my writing; anything I wrote didn't sound right- it took me a couple of tries to write this.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't become too upset with the little… shall we say… surprise?**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: …what do you think?**

_**Update: Please, please, please review! They help me keep writing. Also, any ideas would be appreciated. Thanks.**_

…**..**

Integra bolted up in her bed, gasping for breaths. Her heart was racing and her body was covered in a light layer of cold sweat.

The Hellsing scrabbled for her glasses and shoved them on her face, then turned the lamp on her nightstand on. She looked around and realized she was in her bedroom, not the study.

A dream… it had all been a dream. But it had felt so realistic, not lucid at all. Being bitten, dying, and finally, sinking her newly acquired fangs into the soft, white flesh of Alucard's throat.

Integra quickly stood up and went to her dresser, gazing at her reflection in the mirror. The eyes staring back were still the same icy blue, and moving her neck to one side revealed no bite marks. Running her tongue over her teeth, she found that her canines were _not _indeed fangs; the shocked and startled woman gave a sigh of relief.

_But you _are _a bit disappointed, no? _said a small voice inside of Integra's head. However she immediately brushed the thought aside and locked it away.

"No," said the leader to herself. "I am human as I am meant to be, and I am happy."

Suddenly, a dark presence entered her mind. _But I'm not, _it whispered.

Alucard.

Recalling that the dream was his fault, Integra yelled out:

"Alucard, you bastard!"

A dark, shadowy mass began to form before the master. The mass then turned into the grinning figure of none other than the No-Life King himself. The vampire gave a small mocking bow while greeting:

"Good evening, my master."

Integra promptly responded by firing two silver bullets from her gun at Alucard's face and one at his crotch for good measure.

With a grunt of pain, the Nosferatu fell to his knees, one hand at what was left of his face and the other at his… loins.

Integra smirked, walked over to her bed, placed the gun on the nightstand and turned off the light,

"Good night, servant."

Five minutes later, Integra heard rustling and assumed Alucard was returning to his lair in the basement. However, after a few seconds, she heard his voice- quiet, deep, and dangerous.

"I _may _have influenced the dream, my master, but your desire was already there. All I had to do was sort through your thoughts to find it. Buried quite deep, it was there nonetheless."

She heard him approach her bed, his heavy footsteps echoing around the room. The left side of her bed sank as the vampire sat down, facing away from her, towards the glowing orb in the sky. There was just enough moonlight to outline his silhouette and face expression-the usual psychotic grin had been replaced by a thoughtful, reflective gaze.

Integra knew that the best course of action would probably have been to slap him or shoot him again, rebuke him, deny what he was saying and send him back to the dungeon. But as much as she wanted to deny his statement, the master knew there was some truth in it.

However, that didn't mean she had to accept it.

"You fool," she told him, sitting up in her bed, "you know nothing of my dreams or desires. You. Are. A. Monster. You. Know. Nothing." She went to slap him.

However, Alucard caught the hand before it made contact with his cheek. He then faced her, an angry look settling on his features. "Me, a monster? Maybe, once upon a time, but being around humans for so long has softened me. Slightly. Tell me, _Integra_, do monsters feel emotion? Do they feel rage or disgust? Most likely. But what about envy, torment, and remorse? And neglect, or _lust, or _even love and longing? What of them? And if we do feel emotion, wouldn't that make _you, _my master, the one who commands me to search and destroy, a monster? Or do you have far too much honor and pride to even compare yourself to a monster?"

At this point, Integra was shaking with rage. "Get. _Out,_" she whispered. She pointed at him. "Get out. **Get out. Get out! GET OUT!"**

Alucard stood up quickly and moved away from his mater's bed. His expression had become angrier; crueler, even.

A phasing portal formed in front of him, pitch black and writhing. He turned back to the shaking figure on the bed. "Mark my words, Sir Integral Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing. The day will come when you are nearer to death than ever before. On that day, I will be standing over you, and you will beg me to turn you into a Draculina. Remember these words, my master." Without another glance back at Integra, the Nosferatu was swallowed up by the portal.

…

When Alucard arrived in his lair, he grabbed the first thing he saw, which, incidentally, was his dinner and threw it at the wall. Upon impact the bags exploded, splattering blood everywhere.

In addition to being hungry already, the spilt elixir brought on the craving for his master's blood, which he was _definitely _not getting tonight. This made the vampire even more furious. Alucard then proceeded in destroying his room.

With an angry roar, he grabbed his throne and smashed it against the wall; it broke into dozens of pieces. He then picked up the table and threw it across the room, where it hit the door. It also broke apart.

There was no furniture left, apart from his coffin, and it would be incredibly stupid to destroy it, so Alucard vented his frustrations by pummeling the stone walls of his enclosure. Eventually, the initial bloodlust faded, and the Nosferatu was left staring at the cracks in the bricks and the blood on his knuckles.

Exhausted, he walked over to his coffin and sat down, leaning against it. He didn't even heal his injuries; he closed his eyes and rested against his beloved refuge.

A few seconds later, however the door to his room creaked open, and Alucard heard a timid voice say:

"M-master? Is everything alright? H-hello?" Seras, of course. Who else?

Suddenly a thought came to his mind. If he couldn't get blood from his master and he had already wasted his ration, then…

"Police Girl, come here." Slowly, the fledgling entered her master's chamber. "Master? Are you alright?"

Quicker than a striking snake, Alucard dashed forward and grabbed his child from behind. Without hesitation, he brought his fangs down on her neck and began to drink her blood.

"M-Master!" gasped Seras. However, much to the master's surprise, she didn't struggle. Not much, anyways.

As the true Nosferatu drank the heavenly elixir, Police Girl grew weak. "M-master… stop, please." She became drowsy. "P…please…" She sighed and went limp in his arms.

Alucard withdrew his fangs from Seras' neck and licked it clean. Gently, he picked her up with both arms and carried her to her coffin. Her eyes fluttered. "Master?"

"I'm sorry, Seras Victoria," he murmured to his fledgling as he set her down tenderly in her coffin. Then, he grabbed her dinner, a blood packet, and ripped it open, trickling a few drop into her mouth. She swallowed eagerly. Carefully, he fed her the rest of the bag.

Alucard retreated to his room and laid down in his coffin.

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


End file.
